namcotalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunar Eclipse
Lunar Eclipse, commonly referred to as Lunar, is a moderator at the Tales forum and has been a member since the spring of 2004. He is usually considered to be one of the fairest of the moderators and is liked by a good many people. Additionally, he sometimes joins in Skype, but he appears in the chats on a less than frequent basis. He also participated in MapleStory for a prolonged period of time, playing in both the beta version and Maple Global. He continues to be a fairly active member, dropping by at least once daily. In real life, Lunar is a university graduate with a BFA in Communication Art and Design and a BA in Spanish. He currently holds several jobs, working as a graphic designer, a music and Spanish tutor, and an instrumentalist. Sadly, his days as a lifeguard are at an end. Tales forum career Lunar joined the forums in May of 2004 and became a moderator shortly thereafter. He was appointed to the position by Tara not long after Lord Fawkes Garde was selected and just before Cyllya and Hero of courage were chosen. Lunar’s elevation to the status of moderator was influenced in large part by his dealings with Marth, a shameless troublemaker who quickly became the forum’s first banned member. Throughout the years, Lunar has participated in a number of board activities and even a few fads, ranging from MapleStory to Skype to forum proms to a smattering of role-playing fictions in the forum’s arts section, including the very first role-playing topic begun by Lord Fawkes Garde even before the Role-Play board was brought into existence. Ironically, this original role-playing fiction involved a number of members who would later become moderators, among them caramelpopcorn, Lady, Hero of courage, Morwen Laicoriel, and, of course, Lord Fawkes Garde himself. On April 1, 2008, he was promoted to the rank of administrator. However, because of the date, many originally thought that it was simply another of the myriad April Fools' jokes which had taken place that day. Currently, Lunar is most involved in the General Discussion and Video Games sections of the forums and also frequents the boards for the most recent Tales releases. MapleStory misadventures For a good while, Lunar participated in the MMORPG MapleStory with a number of other players from the Tales forum, thus engaging him in what would become his greatest fad preoccupation. Lunar’s character, Lunalis, was a member of the cleric-type class, one of the three divisions of mages, forcing Lunar to hold down the spacebar for extended periods of time in order to heal continuously, particularly on long Barlog Runs. While others scoffed at his spell build, Lunar enjoyed using Bless for improvised laser light shows and inspiring users under level 10 to display their F3 faces by employing Holy Arrow. Lunar was known for his love of circlets, shunning Matties and other hideous headgear in favor of the less powerful but inarguably more stylish diadems of gold. The only other hat he ever dared wear was a bandana graced with a single yellow star, a symbol of his status as a Tri-Mage. The Tri-Mages, a multi-elemental magicians’ troupe consisting of Lunar, Arctic Wolves, and Fire_Thanatos, was probably best known for wearing the aforementioned matching bandanas, wielding stylish umbrellas, and terrorizing a frightened nub known only as Yucie. Another hot topic of discussion surrounding Lunar's MapleStory stint involved his mysterious adoration of mushroom-type enemies, most notably the cute yet eerily undead Zombie Mushie, a once deceased fungus resurrected through the mystical powers of a divine Asian charm. This strange obsession culminated in Lunar's coronation as the Mushie King, Lord and Defender of All Mushdom. Nevertheless, in spite of this title, Lunar continued to slaughter Zombie Mushies mercilessly due to the sad but inevitable reality of a cleric's requisite undead mushie grinding. Even so, Lunar often liked to think that he was merely liberating the possessed souls of the poor mushrooms, allowing them to finally pass on from the mortal realm. Unfortunately, as is the case with most fads, the game gradually lost popularity among the board members, and Lunar consequently decided to abandon the game soon after reaching level 50. In Mythology Lunar also plays an important role in a Tales forum creation myth. According to this creation myth a watery copy of TotA was one day struck by a ray of sunlight, and thus Lunar came to be. With his many powers he set off on a voyage through time and ended up in 2004. He then decided it was time to make a Tales forum, so he did and has kept watch over it ever since. Object of lust In spite of the fact that Lunar’s true career focus lies in graphic design, board members have made his summer job as a lifeguard into a much more popular topic of discussion, driving even the normally cool and collected Hero of courage to lust after him. Nevertheless, Lunar himself is typically less than enthusiastic about such flattering yet undeniably creepy displays of affection. References Category:Forum Users Category:Moderators Category:Skypers